The Toughest Warriors of all Time
The Toughest Warriors of all Time is the 20th Tomas 10 episode. Plot The Toughest Warriors of all Time It was a hot Saturday morning, we were all in the RV heading towards Minnesota. We were in an interstate highway in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. Santi and I were now bored. The radio had static and the TV satellite didn’t get a good signal. We had been playing cards for almost two hours and we were tired of it. Then up the road we saw a huge stadium up ahead. They had a sign that said Free Weekend Admission. Santi and I asked if we could stop by because whatever was in there was more exiting than in here. Not to mention it was free. “I don’t know guys according to the map there shouldn’t be anything out here.” Fer said with suspicion. But we begged if we could check it out and he said yes. We parked in the parking lot, got inside, and found our seats. About five minuets later an announcer came into the stadium. “Who’s ready to see the toughest warriors of all time go head to head in this exiting tournament?” he announced and the crowd cheered. “In the north corner he’s big, he’s hairy, he’s tough, ladies and gentlemen Attila the Han!” the crowd cheered as the gate was lifted and Attila the Han stepped out. “An in the south corner he’s black as night, he’s strong as steel, he’s tough, introducing Black Knight!” The crowd cheered and the match was on. We watched four matches that day. Attila the Han vs. Black Knight, Samurai vs. Viking, Ninja vs. Spartan, and Caveman vs. Maori Warrior. It was really interesting to see how they went head to head. But it seemed a little suspicious to me and Fer. I told them that and Fer agreed, but Santi disagreed. “It’s just a show.” he said “People in costumes pretending to fight.” But Fer and I still had our suspicions. So he told me that we would stay over for the night and I should investigate. That night I stayed up until 12:30 and decided that was late enough. So I slipped out side and went up to the stadium entrance. Then I pressed the button on the watch, turned the dial until I came to Ditto and slammed it down. I thought Ditto would be useful to cover more ground. Unfortunately I turned into Putty. “Great Putty.” I said with sarcasm. I tried the door. It was locked. I had to find another way in. I didn’t think I would have enough time to go around the stadium. There had to be another way in. I looked around me and found an air vent above me. Luckily Putty had a long body and was able to reach. I opened the vent and slipped in. I wound up in a room that looked like the living room. I thought to myself “Why would a stadium have a living room. I exited the room and started walking around when I heard footsteps. I Jumped up and held on the ceiling. I thought it would be a night guard but instead it was the Caveman. I jumped down. As soon as he was out of sight. “What is the Caveman doing here this late at night?” I wondered. I didn’t want get involved with him so I turned around to go the other way and then I saw the Samurai facing me. He pulled out his sword getting ready to slice me. I was nervous against his sword I was helpless. Now I wished the watch had turned me into Spykeback instead of Putty. I tried not to make any movements. We were both still nothing moved for 30 seconds. Suddenly he leaped. I bent over and he flew over me. He came back for more. I got on my hands, made my foot a fist and swung. I got him but he wasn‘t down. He got up and started slicing. I did my best to dodge, he almost hit me twice. Then I got behind him and shoved him into the wall. Then Wham! Something slammed on top of me. I looked back to see the Caveman with his club. I wrapped my lower body around him and squeezed. Next the Samurai got up and went for another sword attack. I picked up the Caveman’s club and blocked. The Samurai kept trying different angles. Only to be block or dodged. Suddenly the Caveman bit me. “Ow!” I yelled. Then dodged another sword slice and released the Caveman at the Samurai. They both tumbled over and just as they got up I slammed by body into the wall with them in between. That got them down, and before they could get up I made a break for it. I got out the way I came and slipped back into the RV. Just when I got in I flashed back to normal. I was tired so I crawled into bed and went to sleep. I would tell them what happened in the morning. The next morning while we were having breakfast I told everything that happened last night. “Still think they’re people in costumes?” I asked. “Well if the Caveman and Samurai are real, then maybe all the warriors are real.” Fer thought. We had to know. If they were then someone might have been tampering with the time space continuum. That afternoon we walked in and instead of heading to the seats we took a look around. We searched for thirty minutes and found nothing. But suddenly we found the Viking. His battle had just finished and he was still in a fighting mood. He yelled and charged at us. We started running back and I activated the watch and selected Fourarms. I slammed down on the watch and got ready to fight. But instead of Fourarms I turned into Common Cold. “Why does this keep happening?” I complained. The Viking was still charging so I blasted him with my disease ray with both hands. He began to slow down. With every step he took he became weaker. By the time he got to us he was already to weak to fight. So I used my goop sneeze on him and stuck him to the ground. We continued forward. Now that we had seen the Viking we knew we were going the right way. We came to two doors we pushed them open and there we saw the Maori warrior and the Spartan. It was as if they knew we were coming. “Run!” I told them “I’ll hold them off.” Santi and Fer turned around and began heading the other way. I got ready to take on the Spartan and Maori warrior, when the Caveman and Samurai showed up behind them. I did my best to fend them off, but it was no use they had managed overpowered me. I woke up in a room tied to chair. In front of me was a desk with a chair turned around. Next to it was the Black Knight and the Samurai. Behind me were the Ninja and a pirate. “So, do you want to tell me what you were doing snooping around the stadium.?” a voice said from the chair facing the other way. “Umm, no” I replied. “Well you don’t have a choice.” he said and turned around “Tell me or else.” he wasn’t a human, he was an Azul Persona (a blue alien). “Hey I know you.” I said “I’ve had to deal with your species before.” “Yeah that’s nice, now tell me what you were doing.” he said “No I think I will.” I replied. “Alright then, Black Beard take him to the arena.” he commanded the pirate and Black Beard dragged me out into the arena with the others following. “If you won’t talk then you’ll have to survive a battle against the toughest warriors of all time.” This was not good. I would have to go against eight warriors. A Caveman, a Ninja, the Black Knight, a Maori Warrior, a Samurai, Attila the Han, Black Beard the Pirate, and a Texas Outlaw. “Get him.” he told them. Then they all started to charged. Then suddenly there was a bright light and noise and I transformed into Fourarms “Yes! Finally I get what I want.” I said. Then I charged at them. I managed to easily defeat them all. All it took was a few punched, a few throws, and few tackles and wrestling moves. “You’re next” I warned but he gave up. “You’re giving up?” I wondered. “What, do think I stand a chance against you now?” he said. Then just as I was about to grab him he threw some smoke pellets on the ground and disappeared. I looked to see the warriors and they were gone to. I met back with Fer and Santi. I told them what happened and we decided not to worry about it and we continued on our way. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Attila the Han *Black Knight *Samurai *Viking *Ninja *Spartan *Caveman *Maori Warrior *Black Beard the Pirate *Texas Outlaw *Unnamed Azul Persona Aliens used *Putty *Common Cold *Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes